A Goddess Weaved Her Way Into A Man's Heart That He Thought He Lost
by Inkdweller
Summary: Once upon a time In the heavens lived a beautiful goddess named Orihime who had a heart of gold and was a very talented weaver grew bored and wanted to see what life was like on earth, so she came down to earth to feed her curiosity . This story inspired by and based on the Classic Chinese Story The Goddess Came To Marry A Good Young Man.


This Ulquihime Fanfic one shot story I wrote This story inspired by Classic Chinese storyI read this week called A Goddess Came To Marry A Good Young Man" I fell in love with this story and recommend it.

This a retelling of that story with Ulquihime. I felt the characters from the Chinese classic made me think WOW they remind me of Ulquihime it's uncanny especially the male main character he reminds me of Ulquiorra in personality in my opinion, so I hadto  
/write this story Ulquihime style.

This story originally published on tumblr under my tumblr name Kimonomoon

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's amazing characters thatall belongs to Kubo Tite nor do I own theChinese classic;"The Goddess Came To Marry A Good Young Man this story was inspired by.

Sources The Goddess Came To Marry A Good Young Man © Classic Chinese Stories retold by Hongchen Wang 2012

Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue and Aizen Sosuke/ Espada © Kubo Tite

Once upon a time In the heavens lived a beautiful goddess named Orihime who had a heart of gold and was a very talented weaver grew bored and wanted to see what life was like on earth, so she came down to earth to feed her curiosity.

ON EARTH - Hueco Mundo/ Los Noches

"I can't walk around in these clothes". Orihime thought to herself.

She held up her beautiful colorful gown up, so the fabric wouldn't tear or dirty due to the gown's length and walked down a street corner.

She looked around and saw on the corner people begging for food.

She looked at their clothes and transformed her beautiful clothes into rags like what the people she was watching wore.

She then snapped her fingers and a basket of food fell from the sky dropping in front of the starving people.

The starving people thanked the heavens for answering their prayers and passed out the food to share, but a group of rough looking Espada soldiers grabbed the basket from the people and threw the basket of the food into the street.

Orihime watched in horror a group of Arrancar soldiers on horses come charging through destroying the food.

Orihime looked at the starving people faces and saw despair which broke her heart.

Orihime walks into the street putting her hand on her flower hair pins.

"I reject".

Suddenly a group of fairies appear forming a large light around the destroyed food.

The starving people look in awe as the food is pieced back together and returns to its original state in the basket.

Orihime picks up the basket and walks over to the people handing them the basket.

They look at her in surprise and shock.

"Please do not fear me, I want you to have this food, but I will not force you to eat it if that's not your wish. "

Orihime sets the basket down, but smiles at them.

She starts to walk off but an elderly woman grabs her hand.

"Thank you Miss".

Orihime squeezes the woman's hand back.

"Please call me Orihime."

"Orihime then call me Mana".

"Nice to meet you Mana".

A little girl comes running up to Mana grabbing her hand pulling her away from Orihime.

"Grandma the food came back".

Mana smiles at her granddaughter.

Orihime smiles pulling her hood over her head hiding her long fiery locks and disappears dressed a young begger woman to explore the city.

"Mai I want you to meet Orihime".

"Who Grandma?"

Mana turns around to see Orihime is gone.

"Mai I think a Goddess has answered our prayers tonight."

Mana smiles at her granddaughter.

The little girl tilts her head at her Grandma confused.

IN THE CITY

It's raining hard and Orihime is exploring the streets.

"It's getting cold I need to find a place to warm up." I shouldn't use my powers freely since people on earth seem to be fearful of it." She thought to herself.

Suddenly she hears a large creaking sound.

She follows the direction of the sound and finds herself in front of a shop that says Cifer Weavings.

"A weaver?"

Orihime curious ran up to the shop's front door and knocked.

A moment later the door opened revealing a serious looking young man with black hair and dark green eyes that seemed to glow.

Orihime was held in place by his green eyes that she couldn't look away from.

His green eyes zeroed on the rags she was wearing that were getting drenched by the rain.

He turns around from her and heads back into the shop.

Orihime looks sad that the man left.

She turns around.

"Onna where are you going?"

Orihime turns around in shock to see the serious man frowning at her holding a bowl of rice and an empty bowl in his hands.

You scared me just how long have you been standing there?"

"Just now. Here."

He hands her the empty bowl and pours half of the rice in the bowl he is carrying into her empty bowl.

"I can only give half of this and that is all since this is my lunch and prefer not to starve".

He hands her the bowl of rice while heading back inside the shop and shutting the door on her.

"What a very strange man!"

Orihime leaves with the bowl of rice given by the serious man.

"But he can't be all that bad giving me food."

Orihime smiles at the thought oblivious to the fact her happiness has caused the rain to stop.

The next day Orihime shows up in front of Cifer's Weavings Shop and knocks on the door several times.

The door opens to reveal the same young serious man whose green eyes narrow at Orihime and face expressionless.

He sticks his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Onna I gave you rice yesterday! You can not come here every day begging me for food!"

Orihime frowns at the man.

"But I am hungry today."

She holds her empty bowl out to him.

The man turns away from her.

"Well sorry, but I am poor myself!"

Then the door was shut on her.

Orihime sighs disappointed and starts to leave but is startled when the door suddenly opens and the man comes out filling her bowl half with rice like he did the previous day.

"Good-bye! And I hope NOT to see you again tomorrow!"

"WAIT!"

Orihime shouts stopping the man from shutting the door.

"Please tell me your name".

Orihime waits patiently for him to answer.

"Ulquiorra."

Then he slams the door on her face.

"Ulquiorra". Orihime practices his name on her lips.

The next day

Ulquiorra was busy working on his weaving work when suddenly he hears a loud female voice calling his name.

"ULQUIORRA- KUN! ULQUIORRA- KUN!"

Ulquiorra opens the door annoyed Orihime didn't listen to him the previous day and has returned.

His green eyes narrowing at Orihime who is smiling at him.

"Ulquiorra- kun I'm so happy you opened the door."

"Onna it's Ulquiorra, do not refer to me like we are friends only call me Ulquiorra !"

She frowns.

Ulquiorra, but I want us to be friends."

He sighs frustrated while sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not here because I'm hungry I just want to watch you weave, so can I come in and watch?"

She looks into his green eyes.

He stares back into her eyes.

His green eyes trying to decipher the emotions playing in her eyes.

"Why? There is nothing fascinating about weaving, it is all but work."

"Maybe so, but I would like to repay you for your kindness for giving me meals."

Ulquiorra's eyebrow raises.

She walks right up to him and stares Intensely into his green eyes not wavering.

"You are a strange woman, very well you may come in and watch me work, but after that you must leave. This is not up for negotiation."

Orihime smiles and follows Ulquiorra into his weaving shop.

Orihime is like a kid in a toystore when she sees the tapestries and clothes of different colors of cloth. She soon spots Ulquiorra's loom and sits down and begins weaving.

Ulquiorra is stunned to see that Orihime can weave at a speed he has never seen before.

He watches her hands move the loom and weave different colors.

"I never seen a human work at such a pace before not even I can work that loom at that speed is this woman truly human or is she the Weaver girl from the Heavens?" Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

Ulquiorra watches Orihime pull her hood down revealing her hair the color of fire.

"Her hair is like the rising sun in this dark room, if my eyes had not seen it I would have said it does not exist". Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Ulquiorra leans against the wall staring at Orihime who is weaving.

"Onna why are you begging on the streets when you have skills of the weaving goddess? "

Orihime stops weaving thinking Ulquiorra figured out her secret.

"I do not understand why you would prefer to beg then make money from working with such skills."

"Then Ulquiorra why are you so poor when you work so hard?"

Ulquiorra stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to Orihime stopping in front of Orihime leaving distance between them.

"I lost my Mother when I was a child and lived with my Father as weavers for Our Land Lord Aizen- Sama just to get by. "

"My father was very sick last year and died, but because I had no money I couldn't give my Father a proper funeral, so I begged Aizen-Sama for money to give myFather a proper burial."

"Aizen- sama though is a man ofgreed so he only agree to give me money for the burial if I wove one thousand yards of cloth as repayment, so I had no choice I agreed."

"I sold my soul and turned into a weaving slave to Aizen- Sama of the Espada all so I could give my Father a proper burial."

Sadness forms in Orihime's eyes.

Her heart breaks hearing Ulquiorra's painful past.

Orihime stands up and reaches out to Ulquiorra.

His green eyes widen when he sees saddess in her eyes while she is reaching out to him.

"Why does my past bring her pain?" Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

Ulquiorra's body moves on it's own before he can think and reaches for Orihime's hand.

Orihime stretches her hand further to close the distance and grabs his hand holding it tightly.

"What is this warmth in my chest I'm feeling? Am I sick? and why did I reach for her?" Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

"Ulquiorra when do you think you'll be finished weaving all that cloth?"

She entangles her fingers with his.

"What is this annoying warmth again?! am I truly sick ? or has this woman done something to me?" Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

"Ulquiorra?"

"I don't know, but I believe one day I will be finished if I continue to work hard then I will once again be a free man."

"Then I'll help you weave".

Ulquiorra frowns with Orihime's response and frees his hand from hers while distancing himself from her.

"That is not necessary then I will owe YOU!"

He sticks his hands back into his pockets still feeling Orihime's warmth on his hand.

"Don't be silly, you won't owe me anything as long as you share your lunch with me like you have been doing the last two days."

She smiles up at him.

"That's a fair compromise. I can eat less if you help me weave for half a bowl of rice a day if this arrangement is agreeable to you?"

"It's a deal then!"

Orihime puts her hand out to shake on it.

Ulquiorra pulls one of his hands out of his pockets and shakes Orihime's hand.

"What is that ridiculous feeling of warmth I am feeling again?." Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

Ulquiorra releases his hand from the warmth.

"It is late Onna."

"Oh".

Orihime stands up embarrassed.

"Sorry."

Ulquiorra walks Orihime to the door.

"I'll expect you to be ready to work tomorrow morning at Four."

"Four in the morning?"

"He really is a workaholic." Orihime thinks to herself.

"Precisely, Goodnight Onna."

Ulquiorra shuts the door on her.

"IT'S ORIHIME! NOT WOMAN!"

Orihime shouts at Ulquiorra's door.

" He could have asked me to stay and not throw me out, sometimes I wonder if that man is heartless, still though he did agree to my terms. Such a strange man."

Orihime leaves to find somewhere to sleep.

The next day

Orihime knocks on Ulquiorra's door.

The door opens to reveal Ulquiorra's hands stuck in his pockets.

"I am impressed you are here right at four".

"I am here ready to work."

Orihime comes into the shop and sits next to Ulquiorra on the loom and helps Ulquiorra weave the cloth.

Weeks and weeks and soon months flew by.

Ulquiorra and Orihime worked and ate together on a daily basis that their working together and sharing meals together quickly formed a friendship between them.

Orihime always around Ulquiorra had become a natural thing to him and she no longer had to find places to stay for the night, since Ulquiorra created a place for her to stay in his shop with him.

One morning the two are weaving like they always do Orihime turns to Ulquiorra staring deeply into his green eyes.

"Ulquiorra do you want to marry me?"

"No! I don't want you to become part of my debt."

Orihime takes Ulquiorra hand in hers and looks deeply into his green eyes.

"Would you marry me when you have finished the one thousand yards of cloth to pay off your debt?"

"Certainly, if that day ever comes."

"Then you get to bed and get a good night's rest and let me finish the weaving."

"She must be joking; fine I will humor her." Ulquiorra thinks to himself.

"Great! I hope I can marry you tomorrow."

Then Ulquiorra left for bed.

Orihime seeing Ulquiorra went to bed and she was left alone at the loom began weaving at an inhuman speed.

She opened the windows in the shop and reaches her hands out to the sky.

Clouds of pink and white appeared into the shop.

Orihime wove the clouds into threads on the loom producing beautiful colored cloth.

Orihime worked all night weaving colored cloth with colors from heaven.

Finally when the time was four in the morning Ulquiorra came into the room and saw his shop filled with thousand yards of colorful cloth.

Ulquiorra green eyes widened staring at Orihime with astonishment .

"Onna?"

"Ulquiorra the thousand yards of cloth is completed you are free now from your debt."

She smiles.

"I find no humor in your joke of my circumstances"

"I am not joking Ulquiorra your debt has been paid."

His green eyes widen with confusion.

"How is that possible?"

"I have a confession to make I am not a begger but a goddess from heaven."

Orihime's rags suddenly turn into a beautiful dress of silk that are colors Ulquiorra could only see in his dreams.

Orihime's long hair the color of fire burns like a light in the dark room.

She is glowing with warm light that seems to touch him causing him the inability to look away.

"After I met you Ulquiorra, I discovered what a good man you are, and I wanted to marry you and live with you here on earth and not return to heaven."

Touched by Orihime's selflessness, affection for his well being and him no longer having to be alone.

A dam breaks of emotions inside Ulquiorra that he has been suppressing for years causing tears to stream down Ulquiorra's cheeks.

"Thank you Orihime for helping me repay my debt and I would be happy to live with you for eternity".

Ulquiorra reaches his hand out to Orihime and Orihime reaches back in kind grasping his hand while entangling her fingers with his.

"There is that strange feeling in my chest again."

"That is the heart."

Orihime puts her hand on Ulquiorra's heart feeling it's rapid beating.

"I am the same, go on feel my heart, I'm not afraid."

Ulquiorra places his hand on Orihime's heart and feels her heart beating as fast as his.

His green eyes widen in surprise.

"Our hearts?"

"Are one Ulquiorra."

Tears stream down Orihime's face.

"Are you unhappy?"

"No I am happy because we feel the same and that you are free."

"I see."

Orihime smiling at Ulquiorra is reflected back into his green eyes which were once full of emptyness.

Epilogue

Soon after Ulquiorra and Orihime brought the thousand yard of cloth to Ulquiorra's land lord Aizen.

Aizen shocked that the task was completed agreed to set free his Espada weaver Ulquiorra or if Aizen go back on his promise, Orihime may have cursed him her being a goddess and all, but Aizen didn't know that and the couple would never tell him either.

Ulquiorra and Orihime married and wanted to start over on a new slate moved to another place where no one knew their names.

They opened up a weaving shop where together they wove beautiful colored cloth and sold their many wares.

"Onna what are you weaving?"

"Can't you tell Ulquiorra?"

She smiles at her husband showing the small green socks she was weaving.

"I'm going to be a Father?"

She nods.

She takes Ulquiorra hands and places his hands on her stomach to feel their baby kick.

"They have a strong kick".

"That's because he or she takes after their parents."

Orihime pokes her husband's chest teasing him.

Ulquiorra smirks at the response and kisses his wife on her forehead.

"But I already decided their name."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Sora."

"After your brother?"

She nods.

"I have no objections."

Orihime hugs her husband.

"Why are you weaving green socks though?"

"That's easy because that color both boys and girls like and it's the color of my favorite person's eyes."

"And who might that be Orihime?"

"Guess Ulquiorra."

Orihime smiles while kissing Ulquiorra on the lips and Ulquiorra gives in to Orihime's kisses discovering the answer to his question is obvious due to her actions and he has no objections to his wife's answer to his question.

In fact he's quite enthralled that he is herfavorite person and he have it no other way.

The End


End file.
